


Love Will Set You Free

by kyewopen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Pride, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Pride, Pride Parade, Smut, joshler - Freeform, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyewopen/pseuds/kyewopen
Summary: Tyler and Josh meet at the Pride parade





	Love Will Set You Free

Tyler has never been really opened about his sexuality. He wishes he would, sometimes. But he grew up in a catholic household and was home-schooled for such a long period of his life, sexuality wasn’t really a thing he was used to talk about. He remembers having to look for answers on the internet, he didn’t have many friends to talk to back then and when he finally went to high-school, he was actually surprised to see that he seemed to be more aware, more open-minded than all these other students surrounding him. He remembers these debates he could have with some of his classmates and how angry he could get when he was hearing such ignorant and superficial remarks.

He’s never really talked about intimate things with his parents. Even now he’s more confident about his sexuality, he hasn’t come out to them just yet. He doesn’t feel ready to tell them that he identifies as a gay man while he’s just happened to accept it himself. Of course, he’s known for quite a young age that he was ‘different’ from most of the kids surrounding him. In high-school, while all his friends were talking about girls, his eyes, them, were lingering mostly on boys. He’s never thought anything of it at first, the society and the community he lived in didn’t really give him the choice anyway. He was supposed to be heterosexual, that’s just the way it was.

Things started to change when he entered university. There, he felt like the people around him were less judgemental, less overcritical. This made a difference, yet he still was hesitant to talk about his sexuality. After all, his family has always been very catholic, and he learned to realize that his opinions were merely a product of his education and that it was maybe time to let them go, to adopt new ones. His.

And he’s never really understood why so many people around him claim themselves to be catholic but can still reject someone from being ‘different’. Isn’t the most important value of being a catholic to be non-judgemental and to accept the others just the way they are? It has never really made sense to him and that’s why he chose to distance himself from the religion for a while. He’s still confused now, but he found out that he doesn’t have any problem whatsoever with the religion as it is, but more with the church, and he’s now proud of calling himself a catholic.  

That thought crosses his mind and he finds himself smiling as he’s watching all those people going down the streets. They seem happy, and he can’t help but to think that the scene is beautiful. All these colours, all these smiles, all these flags and powerful slogans. The San Francisco Pride parade just started five minutes ago, and he’s been standing in front of the window of his apartment for five minutes, watching them with envious eyes, unable to move.

And he doesn’t really know what pushes him, but he suddenly decides to get out of his apartment to join them. Maybe it’s because his family isn’t here to judge him this time. And he doesn’t even know if they would judge him for being a part of it; they’ve always been very involved in their church and quite narrow-minded from time to time, but they’ve never really said anything to make him understand that they didn’t understand or support the LGBTQ+ community. He just assumed they didn’t. He still does.

Soon enough, he’s walking in the street, next to the crowd, but still a little bit apart. He identifies as a gay man but it’s not something he has really shouted from the rooftops yet. He’s still a little bit scared of everyone’s reaction and he knows that all of it can change right now, that today can make a difference. He’s just not sure if he’s ready to let go of all the things which were holding him back.

He sweeps the crowd with his eyes, and he’s about to turn around and go back in his apartment when someone catches his attention. It’s a young man. He must be his age, maybe a little bit older, he’s not sure. He has vibrant pink hair and wears a nose ring and gauges but most importantly, he’s watching him too with what Tyler thinks is the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

They’re only looking at each other for no more than a few seconds, and Tyler thinks the other guy already forgot about him but then he can see him walking towards him, and his heartbeats speed up a little bit at the idea of striking up a conversation with a stranger. But he doesn’t have time to think about something he could tell him that this one is already standing in front of him, with the same smile on his face.

‘Hi!’ He says, holding out his hand.

‘Hum… Hi.’ Tyler answers, shyly, while shaking his hand.

‘Do you want one?’ The stranger asks, while pointing at a pride flag he has in his other hand. Tyler’s first reflex is to say no, but he refrains himself from doing so and stays motionless instead. He doesn’t say anything at first, but he then looks at the stranger in the eye and all he can see is support and understanding, and Tyler just knows that he must get how important this moment is to him.

‘Hum… Okay. Yes. I’ll take it.’ Tyler finally says after a while, taking the flag in his hands.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Tyler.’ He says. ‘I’m Tyler.’

‘Well it’s nice to meet you, Tyler. I’m Josh. Are you there on your own?’

‘Oh… I am. My friends all left for the holidays and I decided to stay there. I didn’t really want to get back home.’

‘I’m here with some friends of mine, do you want to join us? They’re all really nice.’ Josh says, almost as if he understands that Tyler is an introverted guy who isn’t really good at social interactions.

Tyler only nods and can’t help but to let out a small laugh when an even larger smile appears on Josh’s face. He definitely can get used to this smile. He’s about to follow Josh in the crowd but there are so many people around him that he loses sight of the other boy very quickly. He turns around and sweeps the crowd with his eyes to try and see if he can find him, but people keep jostling him and the noise is suddenly too loud for him. He can feel his anxiety coming back at full speed, and he’s now not so sure if deciding to come here was a good idea. He’s never felt at ease among big crowds like this one and soon enough, he can feel the muscles of his throat tightening up, making it harder for him to breath. He looks around for a few more seconds and quickly decides to turn around when someone places his hand on his shoulder. Tyler jumps with surprise but sighs with relief when his eyes fall on Josh.

‘Tyler, I thought I had lost you!’ He says with a smile. ‘Are you okay?’ He adds, giving him a concerned look.

‘I’m fine, just a little bit… Tense. I don’t really like crowds.’

‘Let’s get you out of there, then.’ Josh simply says. And when this one reaches out, Tyler doesn’t hesitate for a long time and takes his hand in his to let Josh guide him through the crowd. Josh’s hand is soft, and Tyler can’t help but to feel a little bit disappointed when this one lets go of his after a few seconds. When he looks up at Josh, he can see two guys standing besides him, and he tries to smile at them, but he’s convinced that his smile must look much more like a grimace. He still shakes their hands and presents himself, only nodding when he learns that their names are respectively Brendon and Pete. They seem nice and Tyler tries to think of something to tell them, but Josh is faster and speaks first.

‘Where are you from?’ He asks.

‘I’m studying in San Francisco but I’m originally from Columbus.’

‘No way, man! I’m from Columbus too, well my parents live there, I moved in San Francisco two years ago. Still going back there from time to time, though. Do you like it there?’

‘I do. I like the city but I kinda miss my hometown. It’s too crowded in here, sometimes. Are you… Are you studying too?’ Tyler says, feeling enough confident to ask the other guy a question. His friends are walking in front of them, and from what Tyler can see and hear, they seem to be having a lot of fun.

‘I’m working. In a music shop.’

‘That’s so cool! Do you play any instruments?’ Tyler asks.

‘I do, I play the drums, and the trumpet too sometimes, but I’m really bad at it. Do you?’

‘Yeah. I play the piano, and the ukulele. I… I also write songs.’

They talk about songs and concerts for a while, and Tyler is happy to discover that besides being hot, Josh has also very good taste in music. But the most important part is that he doesn’t feel like he needs to control what he says with Josh, he just speaks freely, without thinking carefully of what he should or shouldn’t tell him. Social interactions usually tire him out very quickly, this weird habit of overthinking every little thing is exhausting, but this seems to change with Josh. He feels at ease, and just knows that whatever he’s about to say, this one is not going to judge him for that.

The music being played on the street is loud and they nearly have to yell to make themselves heard, but Tyler doesn’t mind, he’s way too busy watching his beautiful smile which doesn’t seem to want to leave his face. He himself smiles a lot more than half an hour ago. He hasn’t spoken a lot to either one of Josh’s friends yet, but this Brendon guy soon shouts something over the music, earning a large smile from Josh.

‘We’re here, we’re queer, get used to it!’

For a few seconds, only Brendon and Josh shout but it doesn’t take a long time for the crowd to imitate them and soon, that’s all Tyler can hear. He doesn’t say anything at first and stays silent for a few seconds. Shouting this sentence doesn’t seem like a big deal to everyone around him, but for Tyler, it is. Because he’s never said it out loud. That he’s gay. He’s never said it to anyone, not even himself. But then, Josh is looking at him again and mouths a ‘are you okay?’ and Tyler can feel now is the right time to start being proud of who he is.

‘We’re here, we’re queer, get used to it!’ He says a first time with a low voice, repeating it a second time a little louder, until he’s screaming at the top of his lungs. And when he’s looking back at Josh, the smile that this one gives him is so large that he only yells a little louder.

He repeats it a few more times until there are tears in his eyes. Because it feels good. To finally be true to himself. To finally tell the whole word that he’s proud of who he is and that he doesn’t plan on changing anything for anyone. Especially not the Church. His sexuality doesn’t define him but being opened about it still feels as if a weight was taken off his shoulders. He feels lighter. 

He doesn’t realize that everyone has stopped walking and it’s only when Josh places one of his hands on his shoulder that he does and recognizes the square he often goes to when he feels lonely in his apartment. He looks around for a few minutes and is amazed to see all these people gathered together for the same cause. He looks around and realizes that every single person is smiling, laughing, or crying tears of joy.

‘I’m gay.’ He suddenly says, almost whispering, only to repeat it a second time, louder. ‘I’m gay!’ He says, loudly and Josh and his friends are watching him with amused looks, before laughing out loud.

‘Was it your first pride?’ Brendon, if he remembers correctly, asks.

‘Yeah, I… I’ve never come out to anyone either.’ He answers, and a few tears are rolling down his cheek.

‘Aw, come here, give me a hug!’ Josh says, and Tyler instantly complies, putting his arms around his shoulders. The embrace doesn’t last long, but it’s enough for him to blush profusely once Josh takes two littles steps backwards. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Brendon who looks at him with a smile before winking at him and Tyler suddenly doesn’t know what to do with himself.

‘Well, I have to head back home, my mom needs me for something. Pete, wanna hang out at my place?’

Tyler is almost convinced that this is just an excuse to let him have some alone time with Josh and his doubt is removed when Pete only nods and smiles largely at him before waving at Josh and making his way towards Brendon. Tyler is left alone with Josh and suddenly feels very self-conscious about himself. He lowers his head and runs one of his hands through his hair, looking up at Josh a few seconds later. This one is still smiling at him but doesn’t say anything for a while.

‘Well, maybe I should…’

‘Do you maybe want to grab a coffee or something?’ Josh suddenly asks. ‘It’s on me.’ He adds.

‘I’d love to.’ Tyler answers, his smile only getting bigger. ‘There is this café I like just across the street… Maybe we could go there? It’s pretty cozy.’

‘Sure. Lead the way.’

‘It’s more of a bookshop really but I like this place. I often go there to draw.’

‘You’re a pretty artsy person, am I right?’ Josh asks with a smile.

‘Oh, I… I don’t know. I guess so.’ He says, shrugging his shoulders.

‘What are you studying?’ Josh asks, while walking in the bookshop, holding the door for him.

‘English literature. Music is my minor.’ Tyler answers.

Once inside the main room, Tyler lets Josh order for him and quickly takes a place on his usual seat, just next to the window. He usually goes there once a week, alone or with his best-friend Mark. He likes to watch this busy street and when something catches his attention, a building, a person, or even a small detail, he likes to take his notebook and draw. He writes too, sometimes, although he’s mostly inspired late at night when he should be sleeping.

He’s being brought back to reality when Josh takes a seat in front of him, placing the two drinks on the table.

‘Thank you.’ Tyler says, and Josh only shrugs it off with a smile. ‘Can I ask you a question?’ Tyler asks, out of the blue.

‘Sure. Go ahead.’

‘Why did you walk towards me this afternoon to hand me your flag?’

‘Oh, the flag was really just an excuse to come and talk to you.’ Josh says, smiling warmly at him. ‘I thought you had figured it out already.’

‘I… I didn’t.’ Tyler answers, feeling a bit stupid. ‘So, you wanted to talk to me because you…’

‘Because I thought you looked cute. Yeah.’

Tyler only blushes a little bit more at this remark and smiles at him before lowering his head and letting out a small awkward laugh at the same time.

‘And I wasn’t wrong, you know.’

‘Okay stop embarrassing me.’

‘Well, you asked me!’

They both fall into a comfortable silence and Tyler places his two hands on his cup of hot chocolate Josh had brought him a few minutes ago, feeling the heat radiate through his body. He takes a small sip of the drink and quickly places the mug back on the table when he realizes that the liquid is still very hot. Tyler glances at the street once again and his eyes fall on an old man walking down the street with his stick. There is something in him that moves him, and he instantly regrets not having brought his notebook with him.

‘So, what made you go to the pride parade today?’

‘Hum… To be honest, I didn’t even know it was today. I was just at my apartment. It’s in the city centre, and then I heard music and realized it was when I looked through the window.’

‘And so, you decided to just… Go? I mean, it seemed like it was a big moment for you.’

‘It’s just that… I was raised as a catholic. Faith has always been a big deal in my family… Especially to my mom. And to me. I was always going to church, I was very involved, and… I don’t know. It was a part of my education, you know? It still is. And I was home-schooled, so I was mostly hanging out with friends I had met through the church. I’ve always been a quite anxious person, so I wasn’t really trying to meet other people outside of church. It basically was my whole life.’

‘And when did you… When did you realize you were gay?’ Josh asks.

‘I don’t really know. I’ve always had doubts you know. But it wasn’t really a thing I was used to talk about. I only knew catholic people and I don’t want to generalize because I know they’re not all like that, but… Some of them can be pretty narrow-minded. And… In a way, I don’t think I had even thought about the possibility of being gay. I was just ‘supposed’ to be heterosexual.’ Tyler adds.

He doesn’t really know why he’s telling about his whole life to a complete stranger he only met a few hours ago, he just knows that it feels good. To speak sincerely, to open up completely to someone, without hiding anything.

‘I’m sorry, maybe I’m bothering you.’ He quickly adds.

‘You’re not.’ Josh instantly says. ‘Please. Continue. I feel like you need it.’

‘It… It just became too much at some point. Especially when I entered high-school. I hadn’t really been used to the educational system, so it felt quite weird. I guess I can say I was quite ‘popular’ but I didn’t feel like I belonged anywhere. I didn’t really fit in. People were very churchy and even though I was almost convinced I was gay, I just… It’s not just something you could tell, you know. At first, I tried to tell myself that it was just a ‘phase’ but… Break news: It wasn’t.’

Josh lets out a small laugh at this, and Tyler just smiles at him before carrying on.

‘So, I started hating the church for this. I just…  just forgot about the religion, about the church. Until I came here. In San Francisco. I’ve met very cool people. One of them is catholic too, Mark, and he’s really open-minded. And I guess I just realized that I hadn’t any problems with the religion as it is, but more with the church. Or at least with some people in it. So, to answer your question, I went to the pride parade because of… Of one of my rare sudden boost of confidence, I guess. But going there… It just… I feel like I’ve been lying to myself for so many years. And saying it out loud, it just…’

‘It’s like getting rid of all the barriers that were holding you back?’

‘Yes.’ Tyler finally says, smiling.

‘How long have you been living in San Francisco?’

‘Two years. But I’ve just told you about my whole life already, enough about me. What about you?’

‘What about me?’

‘Tell me about yourself. I only know you work in a music shop, and that you love concerts.’

‘Well, it’s a good summary.’ Josh says with a smile.

‘What about your family?’

‘Well, as I said. They live in Columbus. Along with my two sisters and my brother. Although only my younger sister still lives with my parents. We’re very close. We don’t really care about the religion, we’re pretty much atheist. I started college there, but I dropped out after one month. I was bored. I knew Brendon from a show and he invited me in San Francisco one day, and I just decided to stay there. I found a job, and… Here I am.’

‘You just… Decided to stay there?’ Tyler asks, impressed.

‘I’ve never really liked Columbus. So, when he invited me for a month, I was just… Amazed by the city… I love it here, and I really wanted to stay so I decided to go back to my parents for a week, along with Brendon. We packed everything, and we just left. With my truck. We did a little road trip through the USA at the same time.’

‘That’s awesome.’ Tyler simply says. ‘I never would have been brave enough to do that.’

‘Well, you kinda did, right?’

‘Yeah, of course but it’s different. I mean, I didn’t do that on an impulse.’

‘Do you think you’re eventually going to go back in Columbus at some point?’

‘I don’t think so.’ Tyler answers. ‘I… I mean, I really want to become a singer. So… I think I’ll have more chance of succeeding here than in Columbus.’ He says, and quickly adds something when Josh laughs at this. ‘Don’t make fun of me.’ He says with a smile. ‘I know it’s unrealistic, but a boy can dream, right?’

‘I wasn’t making fun of you.’ Josh instantly says with a serious look on his face. ‘I just think that’s an awesome goal. I hope you’ll make it.’

‘Thanks.’ Tyler says, taking a few more sips of his drink which is now tepid. ‘Did you come out? To your family?’

‘Oh yes. Everybody knows. They took it well. I’m lucky. How do you think they’ll take it, your family?’

‘I don’t know. My two brothers and my sister will be okay, I guess. But my parents… I don’t think they will disown me or anything but… I know they’re going to blame themselves and think they messed up my education or something else… I’m not looking forward to tell them.’

‘You don’t have to tell them now, though. Only when you’re ready.’

‘I know.’ Tyler answers, smiling. ‘But I really want them to know. They’re always asking If I have a girlfriend and I’m just… I’m tired of lying to them.’

‘And do you?’ Josh asks with a playful smile.

‘Do you what?’ Tyler says, confused.

‘Have someone?’

‘Oh. Hum no. No one. Do… Do you?’

‘I wouldn’t be here If I did.’ Josh answers and Tyler can’t help but to feel a little bit relieved to know that this one seems to feel the same.

‘That’s… That’s good.’ Tyler dares saying with a small smile which only gets bigger when Josh lets out a small laugh, before placing his hand over his. He glances over at their joined hands for a few seconds and he’s suddenly very proud of himself for going out of his apartment to walk with the crowd this afternoon. He feels ecstatic.

They keep talking for a while, and Tyler never thought he would be able to get along that well with someone, he never thought it would be possible. He only met him a few hours ago, yet he feels to him like they’ve known each other for years, yet here they are telling each other all about their biggest dreams and deepest insecurities. Josh is talking about his job and how he loves giving advice to clients concerning the different instruments the shop sell when a waiter makes his way towards them.

‘I’m so sorry to interrupt your conversation but the shop is going to close.’ He says with an apologetic smile. They both stand up at the same time, and Tyler is honestly surprised to see that they’ve been talking for three hours straight. He doesn’t want this night to end.

‘Where do you live?’ Josh asks.

‘Just a couple blocks away.’

‘Well, then let me walk you home.’

Tyler only nods and smiles at Josh, making his way towards his apartment. Both of them stay quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, but the silence is quickly becoming too much for Tyler who speaks first.

‘Since it’s probably rainy tomorrow, I had planned to go to the movies… Do you… Do you maybe want to go with me?’ He asks, hopeful.

‘Of course, I do.’ Josh instantly answers.

Tyler keeps walking and lets his eyes wander across the street, there are still many people with pride flags and he smiles a little bit at this. Josh is still walking besides him, and Tyler turns towards him a few meters away from the main entrance of his building.

‘I live right there.’ He says, pointing at his window. ‘I… I’m really glad I met you.’ He adds.

‘Well, just know the feeling is shared.’ Josh answers, while placing his arms around his waist to give him a quick hug. He quickly takes a few steps backwards and Tyler grasps the key to the building in his jean’s pocket.

‘I… I’ll see you tomorrow, then?’ Tyler asks, and Josh only nods, giving him a large smile before turning around. He looks at him for a few seconds and suddenly feels another one of his sudden boost of confidence going through his body.

‘Josh, wait.’ He says and crosses the few meters that separates him from the other boy with a quick step. He can see that Josh is about to say something, but he doesn’t let him the time to do so and crashes their lips together, placing his two hands on his cheeks. It only takes Josh a few seconds to kiss him back and Tyler can’t help but to smile against his lips, letting out a content sigh a few seconds later when Josh bites his lower lip to deepen the kiss. 

‘Do you want to get in?’

‘I thought you’d never ask.’ Josh answers, earning a small smile from Tyler.

‘Sorry, I’m… I guess I’m a little bit awkward.’ Tyler says, lowering his head.

‘You’re not. You’re adorable.’ Josh rectifies, pecking him on the lips.

‘I’m not.’ Tyler answers while unlocking the main door. He then climbs the stairs and opens the door of his apartment, waiting for Josh to get inside to close it. He puts his key on the coffee table and lets go of his bag next to the sofa, letting the other boy discovering the place. His flat is quite big for a student and Tyler smiles a little bit when Josh turns his head towards him, opening his eyes wide.

‘This place is awesome; how do you even manage to pay the rent?’

‘I don’t.’ Tyler answers. ‘It belonged to my grandfather. That’s pretty much why I chose to study in San Francisco. It was easier.’

Josh then takes a seat on the sofa and Tyler watches him as his eyes fall on his drawings still scattered on the coffee table. He has to present at least ten of them in December to his teacher who therefore asked them to draw a lot during the summer to train and improve their skills. Tyler has always been a serious student who also happens to be passionate of what he’s studying so he followed his instructions to the letter and tried to draw at least once every two days. When he woke up this morning, he was trying to organise them and didn’t have time to put them back in order that Mark had called him to check in with him.

‘Did you draw all of them?’ Josh asks, taking one of them in his hands when Tyler nods. ‘I really like this one.’ He says, pointing at the drawing representing the treehouse he had built with his father when he was young.

‘Yeah. It’s my favourite too. Have you ever been to the little forest in Columbus? It wasn’t that far away from my house. East of the city.’

‘Dude, I was living right next to this forest. It was a five minutes’ walk.’

‘Really?’ Tyler asks with a smile.

‘Really. It’s crazy to think that we were living so close to each other and yet we’ve only met this afternoon.’

‘It was a thirty minutes’ walk from my house, we had built this treehouse with my dad, when I was ten. I used to go there very often when I was in high-school. It was my secret place.’

‘Yeah?’

Tyler had sat cross-legged on the sofa, right next to Josh, and this one is looking at him with such a great attention, it only pushes him to tell him more.

‘You know, I told you I was quite popular in high-school but that I didn’t really feel like I fit in?’

‘Why is that?’ Josh asks, encouraging him.

‘I don’t really know. It’s just a feeling. I guess we all have it at some point during our lives. I was feeling like an outsider. Even now, I… I’m feeling better but there are still some moments when I just feel so… Detached. Sometimes, everything feels so distant, it almost feels like I’m disconnected from my own body? Like I’m losing touch with reality.’

‘It’s never really happened to me, but I think I understand what you mean.’

‘I… I’ve seen many therapists and I… I think it’s called depersonalization. But it was never persistent, you know. This feeling. It was nothing too serious, but I used to go there, to the treehouse, when it was getting too bad. I… I’ve never been diagnosed with anything but they all seemed to think it might come from some kind of anxiety. I’ve always been very anxious, especially with social interactions. I’m much better now because I learned how to master it, but I’m honestly very surprised I managed to talk to you that much today.’

‘Well, I’m very glad you did.’

‘You must be pretty special.’ Tyler adds.

‘I definitely hope I am.’ Josh answers with a smile. ‘And… To go back to the main topic, I guess… I guess drawing, writing songs, or even singing, it’s almost… It’s almost cathartic to you, isn’t it?’

‘It definitely is.’

‘I feel the same, you know. I wasn’t the happiest boy back when I was younger either. I’ve actually been diagnosed with depression. When I was 17. I was feeling so sad and empty, all the time. I had some anger issues too, and music has always been my lifeboat. Especially the drums. And Brendon… I don’t know what I would have done without him. I owe him everything.’

Josh gives him a small smile and Tyler stays silent for a while, just processing what the other boy had just told him. He has been so far away from thinking that someone who seemed to radiate as much joy and happiness as Josh did could have still went through this kind of things. He feels a bit stupid at first, to have been a little bit ignorant, but then, he only gets closer to Josh and takes him in his arms.

‘Are you feeling better, now?’ He asks.

‘Yes.’ Josh says instantly, letting go of his embrace. ‘I’m so much happier. I still have those days sometimes when I’m feeling down and when all I want to do is stay in bed all day long but… I usually find the strength to get up anyway, and Brendon’s always here to help.’

‘I’m glad you have someone like him.’ Tyler only says.

‘I also run a lot, too. It helps me.’

‘Yeah. I guess it’s weirdly satisfying to focus on a pain you’re in control of. You can stop it whenever you want, you just have to slow down.’

‘Yes, it’s… It’s exactly it. You have a way with words, Tyler.’ Josh says, pecking him on the lips.

‘Oh, I… I don’t know about that.’

‘Well, you do. Trust me on this.’

Tyler only nods and smiles at him, before pressing his lips against his once again. It’s a new feeling to him. And he can’t get enough of it. He’s never kissed a boy before and he’s afraid to tell Josh about it, although he’s now almost convinced that this one would probably never make him feel like he’s being judged. Josh kisses him back instantly and places his two hands on his cheeks to try and deepen the kiss. Tyler sits back straight and puts his own hands on the back of Josh’s neck and he can feel that the atmosphere is much more heated than a few minutes before. There is this weird feeling in his chest and in the lower part of his abdomen that pushes him to do things he would never have dared before, pushes him to act more confident. He straightens up a little more and wraps his arms around Josh’s shoulders. This one doesn’t seem to mind because he’s moving his hands to Tyler’s waist, only to bring him a little bit closer. Tyler can’t help but to let out a content sigh and he’s soon placing himself on Josh’s laps.

Josh’s hands are still on his waist and when the tips of his fingers slowly brush Tyler’s skin, a shiver goes through his whole body. They’re still kissing hungrily, and Josh’s mouth gradually moves from Tyler’s lips to his neck, so he can suck on the soft flesh of the younger boy. Tyler can already feel his breathings getting more and more erratic and so he just starts to get his hips moving against Josh’s crotch because it’s the only thing he can think of to relieve the pressure and the eagerness going through his body. He can hear a small whimper escaping Josh’s lips and this one helps him by guiding his hips into a circular motion. He’s still busy kissing his neck and Tyler lowers his head, so Josh is forced to watch him in the eye, and as soon as Josh gets the hint and looks up at him, Tyler crashes their lips together, without stopping the movements of his hips.

Josh’s hands slowly make their way under Tyler’s shirt and as he caresses every inch of the upper part of his body, Tyler decides to take it off and quickly does the same with Josh who only complies happily.

‘Tyler.’ Josh says, out of breath, in-between kisses.

‘Hum?’

‘Maybe we should move this to the bedroom, what do you think?’

‘Yeah.’ Tyler answers. ‘You… You’re right.’

He lets Josh gets up and crosses his legs behind his back and his arms behind his shoulders, letting a small laugh when Josh carries him to his bedroom, but he’s soon back at kissing him as they fall onto the mattress. Once again, Josh slowly moves his lips away from Tyler’s mouth and press them on his neck, on his shoulders and on his chest, each time a little lower than before.

At this point, Tyler is desperate for something more and it’s as if Josh is reading his mind because this one suddenly pushes his hips into his crotch to create more friction and Tyler suddenly forgets how to breathe. A loud moan escapes his lips as Josh still grinds against him, and when he places his hands-on Tyler’s belt, he’s looking up at him to ask for his permission and the younger can only nod and even helps him gets rid of his pants.

For a few seconds, Tyler no longer feels Josh’s body on him and he bites his lower lip, missing the contact. He quickly realizes that the other boy is watching him and even though his eyes are full of love and amazement, Tyler can’t help but to feel a little bit self-conscious about his body, his flat chest, and his slim figure. He knows Josh is so much more well-built than him, so much more stronger and muscled and he suddenly feels very insecure.

‘Stop looking at me like this.’ He says with a small voice.

‘Why?’ Josh asks, smiling at him.

‘Because I’m not that good looking.’

‘You are.’ He contradicts him and kisses him for a few seconds. ‘You’re beautiful.’

Tyler lets out a small laugh, not used to receive such compliments. He kisses Josh once again and brings his hands to his jeans, quickly unbuttoning it to undress him. Josh only looks at him for a few seconds before placing his hand behind his neck to press his lips against him. Tyler is convinced that this one knows that he’s getting desperate and he’s pretty sure Josh feels the same, considering how this one always brings their hips closer to each other to create more and more friction. Tyler is out of breath and the next second, he can feel Josh’s hand slide under his underwear and his head falls back against the pillow, and he’s crying out in pleasure, earning a loud groan from Josh.

‘Josh. God, josh josh josh josh.’

‘I’m right there.’ Josh says, removing his hand from Tyler’s underwear to cup his face and kiss him slowly. ‘What do you want?’

‘I think you know.’ Tyler says, his eyes closed, still kissing Josh. ‘But… I…’

‘Yeah?’ Josh encourages him. ‘Tell me.’

‘I’ve never… I’ve never done that with a boy before.’

‘Oh’. Josh only answers. ‘Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to do the whole thing?’

‘I do. Just… Maybe take it slow?’

‘Of course.’ Josh answers.

What happens next is beyond his expectations. Josh never takes a wrong move and always pays so much attention to every single one of his reactions, being careful to make it easy for Tyler, and as much enjoyable as it is for him. Tyler doesn’t think anyone has taken care of him as much as Josh does in this very moment and he can’t remember the last time he has felt so much love for another person. He never thought making love could feel that good and having sex with someone he only met a few hours before goes against his principles, but as Josh moves in him, and as his lips kiss every inch of his body, he just can’t bring himself to regret a single thing. And if he finds himself already falling a little bit in love with the other boy, well nobody needs to know about it.

 

When Tyler wakes up the next morning, the first thing he realizes is that nobody is sleeping next to him. The side of the bed that Josh occupied during the night before is empty. His clothes are all gone, and the first thing Tyler thinks of is that maybe the day before was nothing but a dream, a weirdly realistic one, but nothing more than a dream. But then, his eyes fall on his naked body and on his bedsheets, and the state of them leaves little to the imagination.

He sits up straight and sighs for a few second, letting his eyes wander through his room. With everything that happened last night, he forgot to close the curtains and the sun’s rays light up his room and make him squint until his eyes adjust to the light. He slowly gets up and puts on a new underwear before making his way into the living room. There, he notices that Josh’s bag is also gone, which can only mean that this one probably left his apartment while he was still sleeping. He takes a few steps in the kitchen as well as in the bathroom and can’t help but to feel a little anxious when he realizes that Josh is nowhere to be seen.

He takes a seat on the sofa and gets up as quickly as he sat in order to go back to his room, looking for a note, anything that Josh could have left to make him understand that he was planning to go back to his apartment at some point during the day.

He then tries to convince himself that this one was probably gone for no more than a few hours, or even a few minutes, and that he hadn’t seen the point to leave him his number or a note, but Tyler can already feel his anxiety coming back at full speed. Maybe Josh wasn’t planning to come back. Maybe this was nothing more than a one-night stand to him. After all, he hadn’t really thought about asking him what it all meant to him, they had talked of such deep things, he had only assumed that Josh was feeling the same. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had just gotten his hopes up on his own.

He still decides not to worry too much and sits back on the sofa, waiting patiently to hear the knock of the door, letting him know that Josh was back. After a few minutes, he checks his phone in the hope of reading a text from the other boy but all he can find is a message from his phone operator. The minutes pass and quickly become an hour, and Tyler can feel the muscles of his throat tightening more and more until he can feel the tears gathering up in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and walk nonchalantly to his room, taking an old pair of jean and a tee-shirt to lock himself in the bathroom. He takes a long shower and can’t help but to let his worries have the best of him. The first sensation he feels is guilt. He feels guilty to have let himself fall for Josh while he had only known him for a few hours. Maybe the other boy isn’t who he thinks he is. Maybe all the sweet words and deep conversations were just a way to get him in bed with him. But Tyler refuses to believe this. He’s convinced that Josh is sincere. The second sensation he feels is sadness. He’s sad and he can’t understand what would have motivated Josh to leave him hanging like this. And he can’t help but to feel a tiny spark of hope, too. Because maybe he’s just overthinking everything like he always does.

When he gets out of the shower, two hours have passed since he woke up in this empty bed, and as he makes his way into the living room, only dressed in his underwear, the door is suddenly being wide opened, and Tyler quickly turns around only to find Josh looking at him with a small smile on his face and a red rose in his right hand. It doesn’t take him more than a few seconds to cross the living room with a quick step and to throw himself into his arms, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face into his neck.

‘How long have you been waiting?’ Josh asks, putting his arms around his waist.

‘Just a couple of hours. But enough for me to freak out.’ He confesses and smiles a little bit when Josh moves away, only to hand him the rose.

‘I’m sorry. I just wanted to buy some food for breakfast but then Brendon called me to tell me he had lost his driving licence during the parade. So, we walked in the streets to try and find it.’

‘And did you?’ Tyler asks.

‘We did. Someone found it and contacted him through fakebook.’

‘Oh, that’s nice of them. He must be relieved.’

‘He is.’ Josh only says, running his hand through Tyler’s hair.

They both are silent for a few minutes until Josh cups his face to press his lips against his, and Tyler can’t help but to smile at the sweet gesture.

‘I… I thought you had left.’ He says. ‘I mean, I started to think that you weren’t planning to come back and that what happened was just a one-night stand to you.’

‘Yeah, I… I guessed you would freak out. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay.’ Tyler says instantly. ‘It’s me, I tend to overthink everything all the time.’ He adds. ‘I really like you, you know.’ He dares saying after a while.

‘I know.’ Josh only answers. ‘Tyler, I definitely don’t think at last night as a one-night stand. I really like you too and I’m sorry for being such a sap but what happened between the two of us made me start thinking that maybe love at first sight was a thing after all.’

Tyler’s smile only gets bigger at these words and then he’s back at hugging him and pressing their lips together. There are many things that Tyler regrets but going to the pride parade for the first time definitely isn’t one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month to you all. I came out as bisexual to two of my sisters a few weeks ago and so I wanted to write something involving the gay pride. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
